Potatoes that have been prepared as chopped and formed shaped products are very popular for institutional, fast food restaurant and residential consumption. Such products typically consist of small pieces of potatoes, prepared by cutting, chopping or blending, and mixed with binders, that are extruded or otherwise shaped into cylindrical "puffs" or flat patties. These products are conventionally commercially prepared by deep fat frying ("oil blanching") the formed potato shapes prior to freezing and packaging. The ultimate consumer or institution then bakes or further fries the product to finish cooking, resulting in a product that is a pleasingly crisp, golden brown on the exterior and soft on the interior. Because of the high fat content introduced to the product during frying or oil blanching, the product has favorable organoleptic properties or mouth feel. Unfortunately, these products are not necessarily healthful when frequently consumed, due to the high fat content.
In particular, conventional methods of preparing chopped, formed potato products entail peeling potatoes, shredding or chopping the potatoes into pieces, blanching and then blending the potato pieces with flavorings and binders such as potato starch or modified food starch. This blended mixture of potato pieces and binders is then extruded into the desired shape. The extruded shapes contain a sugar (sucrose) or dextrose solution, or corn syrup. The sugar, dextrose or corn syrup is added in the non-caramelized state. These coated shapes are then par-fried in a hot oil bath, typically at a temperature of approximately 360.degree. F. Oil par-frying partially cooks the potato product to insure adhesion of the individual pieces. The sugar or corn syrup that has been applied to the potato product caramelizes and browns during oil blanching. This imparts a highly desirable coloring to the exterior of the product. More significantly, oil blanching introduces a high fat content, fatty flavor and mouthfeel that is pleasing to the palate but that is potentially unhealthy.
There thus exists a need for a formed, chopped potato product that has the appearance and mouth feel of the conventional oil blanched potato product, so that it is both visually appealing and taste appealing, yet that is more healthful due to a lower fat content.